Frequently, people wear or carry items that they then need to put down in order to undertake a task. For example, when shopping, one might wish to put down bags to have a drink or food, or when a cyclist enters an establishment for a break, they may wish to put down their helmet. Often, the floor is dirty or there is a risk of the item(s) being stolen. Therefore, there is a need to keep the item(s) off the ground and close to hand.
Previously proposed solutions include bag hooks that comprises a weighted flat portion and a hook extending therefrom. The flat portion is positioned on the edge of a table and the hook extends underneath the table top. The item(s) then hang under the table and close to the user. However, in such devices, there is a risk that knocking the device will result in it falling off the table, which is a particular concern where the user gesticulates when talking. Additionally, if the item(s) get knocked there is a risk of the oscillations causing the device to fail and such devices are unable to support large weights because they become unbalanced. Furthermore, the device can easily be stolen by lifting it from the table.